


Good Morning.

by TheFourDoctors



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ficlet, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors
Summary: They be in the shower and sex happens. (The story is better than my shitty summary, I promise)





	Good Morning.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterfortheTylwythTeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterfortheTylwythTeg/gifts).



> I just wrote this and haven't beta-read it. Apologies for any mistakes.

His heart was pounding. That wasn't new. It often did in the throes of a battle, flying bodies narrowly escaping the clasping, hungry jaws of titans. Often times his heart would beat so loud it drowned everything else out, his hands would become numb to the grips of his blades and he would become aware of the tight straps around his body, a beat thrumming so loud in his brain.

But it wasn't like that. Not this time.

It was the man that worked himself in Eren's lap. Wet hands sliding over his tanned chest, water cascading down their bodies and swirling down the drain, the sounds of skin slapping skin and guttural moans far too loud for the shower to drown out.

Yes, his heart raced, but for a different reason this time. His breathing had grown ragged, ears and eyes suddenly tuning out everything but Levi, who was bouncing expertly atop his lap. Eren watched with rapt interest as his cock disappeared within his Captain over and over, surely striking the raven's prostate judging by the wanton moan that spilled out.

Now normally, Levi was quiet. It was his nature. He would usually only let out the odd groan or two during intercourse, but usually that was him fucking Eren. Eren learned that it didn't mean Levi wasn't enjoying it, he just wasn't a loud, brazen-moaning lover, and that was okay.

So it had come as a surprise when Levi approached him one cold, gray morning, bluntly asking Eren to fuck him. //"Not here." "Somewhere warm?" "Yes, this will do."//

Which led to now.

Eren had almost creamed himself watching Levi's erotic display of stretching himself open, throat swallowing around a dryness that had formed under lustful eyes. His body would jerk, cock twitching in full interest whenever Levi would groan out his name, and watching but being unable to touch yet was the most difficult challenge yet.

But the reward for his patience?

Feeling Levi slide down onto his dick for the first time was heaven, hot, slick, convulsing walls greedily sucking in his erection until he bottomed out. Levi had gasped breathily, and Eren was surely being spoiled rotten with the short but beautiful cries he made when they began to move.

Their pace had picked up, bodies heated feverishly underneath scorching hot water they'd gotten used to, the thought of cleaning up long since thrown out the metaphorical window. (Eren much prefered fucking his Captain over that anyways)

Their minds were elsewhere, being only able to process the pure ecstasy their bodies worked frantically to chase.

Eren ground Levi into his lap, halting movements all together. The elder had begun to protest, but it quickly died in his throat when Eren shifted, knees bent so he could thrust upwards with earnest. Levi's shout was nothing short of loud, surprised, overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure crashing at his shore.

The new angle allowed Eren to nail his prostate on nearly every thrust, pace brutal, unforgiving of the bruises and aches he would leave behind. Not that Levi cared, not when his brain almost shut off altogether at the pleasure.

His head fell back, wanton moans previously held back practically being ripped straight from the core echoing within stone walls. Often his voice failed him, breathless whines and temporarily pants taking over.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, could only focus on Eren. Eren's lips feverishly kissing his neck, Eren's searing hot palms groping erotically at his ass, Eren's big and perfect cock ramming inside him over and over, and Eren's deep, aquamarine/green eyes heavy with lust staring him down.

Faintly, around the sounds of his own moans bouncing off the walls, he heard Eren moaning his name, repeating and repeating it like a mantra. His thrusts grew sloppy, uncoordinated, one hand gripping Levi's cock and stroking, once more making the raven blank out from reality.

He didn't even realise he was cumming until the sheer force of his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, and while he wasn't aware at the time, he would later be greatful of Eren's lips muffling the loud scream he'd released.

Eren still fucked into his oversensitive hole, drawing whine after whine from Levi until he finally came, filling his ass with loads of hot cum that the man would surely get on his ass about later, but Eren could care less about that.

They collapsed, panting and whining, slowly coming back to their senses. Besides that and the sound of water, it was silent.

"We should get out. I look like a fucking prune."

Eren snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short. I was overcome with a sudden urge to write and managed to make this in under an hour.


End file.
